1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to systems and methods for real time control of lighting system.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, lighting control is mostly done by manually operating a controller. The effect of the lighting control may be influenced by the following factors: Stability of brightness, controlling speed, and light interference between lamps. Manual control involves human judgment and reflexes and this results in instability of brightness and slow reactive control of the lamps.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for real time control of lighting system, which can control the brightness of lamps in real time.